mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
United States of America (Thunderbirds101)
The United States of America is a very large country in North America. The nation is the most powerful military forces on Earth 2, exceeding even the Russian Federated States. The country hosts many places of interest, its most popular attraction being Illinois, as the state contains the famous Rofl City and the Thunderbird Tower, as well as several other important peoples areas of business. Starting in 2011, the country was embroiled in a series of military conflicts. The United States backed up the Democratic Radar Overseers' Society-owned South My in the War in the Republic of My. They have suffered several nuclear attacks by the USSR. However, these actions was confirmed to have been as a direct result of a rogue dictator, who was executed quickly after a trial. The United States and the USSR enjoyed strong relations until the dissolution of the USSR in August 2016. Relations between the two powers quickly soured after the dissolution; after the Vancouver Incident, American-Russian relations collapsed, worse than relations before the War in the Republic of My, thus beginning the Cold War. History Arrival on Earth 2 (2009) On 9 August 2009 the Devil's Hell Star destroyed Earth with the Diarrhea Death Star. Billions were killed, but many text-to-speech voices, including Microsoft Mike and Mary, escaped the planet in time. However, Microsoft Sam and Radar Overseer Scotty were captured and sent to Hell for eternal punishment. Domingo0022 intervened and destroyed the Devil's Hell Star and his assistant robot with DARO Retard Capsules, allowing Sam and Scotty to escape to Earth 2. The War in the Republic of My (2011) The War in the Rofl Island Chain (2012) The Great Final War (2012) Attempted coup and post-war expansion (2012-2016) See below. The Cold War (2016) The Vancouver Incident Full article: The Vancouver Incident After the crisis between the USSR and Kanto, the USSR dissolved and its longtime leader stepped down. The lack of a strong friendship between the American and Russian leaders left a devastating effect on the relationship of the countries. Russia began a rapid militarization in Eastern Europe; the United States assumed an attack was imminent on its European territories. In what became known as the Vancouver Incident, the United States demanded all Russian forces abandon the Pieboy Tower and return to Russia. Russian forces refused to leave, and in a blitzkrieg attack Russian forces from the tower besieged the city, threatening to seize the city proper if the Americans refused to relinquish control of the city to the Russians. A days-long standoff ensued between the Americans and the Russians until the Americans launched a devastating counterattack. Attacking from the sea, land, and air, American forces formed a ring of steel that slowly crushed Russian forces until the latter were forced back to the Pieboy Tower. Thunderbirds101, speaking from a command center in North Vancouver, offered a chance for the Russians to return home if they relinquished their weapons and surrendered peacefully to American forces. The Russians responded by arming the Pieboy Tower's nuclear weapons systems and threatening to begin a strategic nuclear war in the name of protecting their last territory in North America. Thunderbirds101 countered by summoning his warship, the Imperialist, warning the Russians one last time to leave or else they would never go home, dead or alive. The Russians fired a nuclear weapon at the Imperialist, but the warhead failed to detonate. In retaliation, most American forces retreated while the Imperialist supercharged its plasma cannon and opened up fire upon the Pieboy Tower. The final attack was devastating; nearly all of the city of Vancouver was obliterated upon impact. The American willingness to wipe out one of its own major cities to destroy its enemies horrified the world; Russia immediately severed diplomatic relations with the United States, expelled all Americans from Russia under threat of death, and placed a trade embargo upon the United States, beginning the Cold War. Places of Interest in the United States of America *Rofl City, Illinois (Chicago in real life) *Thunderbird Tower, Illinois *Venttobe TV Stations, Montana *Los Angeles, California *San Francisco, California *Daxter5150 Studios, Florida *thetick532 Studios, Maryland *Brooklyn Bridge, New York *World Trade Center towers, New York *Tacos Square, New York *Lake Michigan, Michigan *Yellowstone National Park, Montana/Wyoming *Las Vegas, Nevada *Washington, D.C. *The Statue of Liberty *AT88TV Tower II, New York *AT88TV Production Studios, Florida *WEMR88TV Studios: Atlanta, Georgia *Lockheed Skyblock, Texas *Reno, Nevada *DayleLucy101 Tower, Florida *Mage's College of Strunyolkrah (Storm, Fire, Cold), Alaska *The Empire State Building, New York *The Chrysler Building, New York *The Grand Canyon, Arizona *Lake Erie *Lake Michigan *Lake Ontario *Lake Superior *Lake Huron *ICE (Internment and Corrections Encampments), Alaska and Canada (not open to the general public) *Hawaii *Area 51, Nevada (not open to the general public) *SUP3RNOVATJJ Studios, Sandusky, Ohio *Camp David, Maryland (not open to the general public) *Hoover Dam Notable persons from the USA Those characters appeared in TB101's TTS Series. ITALICS indicate the person is deceased. *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *The ROFL Robot *''James ROFL'' (Central Intelligence Agency Officer, killed by gunshot wounds inflicted by Hacker) *''Diarrhea'' (Commando in Roflcopter Squad, codename Roflcopter Four, killed in action by the CLPA on the ROFL Island Chain) *Taco (Commando in Roflcopter Squad, codename Roflcopter Three) *Bacon (Commando in Roflcopter Squad with mental health issues, codename Roflcopter Two) *''Chainsaw'' (Commando in Roflcopter Squad, codename Roflcopter One, killed in action by an explosive trap set by The Supreme AI) *''Hacker'' (Commando, killed by gunshot wounds inflicted by Microsoft Sam) *Shadow (Commando) *''Rooster'' (Commando, killed by gunshot wounds inflicted by Microsoft Sam) *''Sgt. Jackson (Commando, '''killed in the crashed jet explosion triggering the war in the Republic of My') *Security Overseer Eric (Head of security at Los Angeles International Airport) *''Security Agent Patrick'' (Security agent in Los Angeles International Airport, killed by Soviet Lulz Brigade terrorists) *Lancer 542 (codename for an agent in Los Angeles present during the Soviet Lulz Brigade attack) US military weapons Infantry Weapons *ROFL-47 machine gun with various attachments *M4A1 Carbine *AR-18 *FN SCAR *H&K G11 *H&K HK416 *H&K XM8 *M60 light machine gun *MAC-10 submachine gun *M4 MWS (Modular Weapons System) *R700 sniper rifle *CheyTac Intervention sniper rifle *M82 anti-material rifle *M105 anti-material rifle *AT4 anti-armor launcher *M72 LAW rocket launcher Military Vehicles *M1 Abrams tank *M2 Bradley APC *Stryker APC *Humvee *C-130 cargo plane *AC-130 gunship *Dragon Fire 666 mortar tank *M-142 High Mobility Artillery Rocket System *MQ-1 Predator drone *RQ-1 Recon drone *HGS-10 Helicopter Gunship Drone *Various other bombers/fighters/drones Weapons of Mass Destruction *8,796 nuclear warheads *ROFL-6 Nerve Gas *The Oblivion Plague *Explosive diarrhea from the diarrhea-infested toilet *The Gargantuan War Droid *SW-1 Seismic Bomb *X12 EMP Missile Space Vehicles *The Imperialist Other Weapons *Dragons (Vullokdrog, Thunderbirds101's personal dragon) *Flame, Frost, and Storm Atronachs (can only be summoned by mages in the College of Strunyolkrah, in the far western regions of mainland Alaska) Emergency Alert System Codes or Emergency Broadcast System Codes In the event of an emergency (disaster, attack, accident), all emergencies are assigned one of the following colour codes, decreasing in order of severity: *'CODE BLACK' - National Emergency that poses an imminent threat to national security, public safety/health, or national infrastructure. Typically issued during attacks involving weapons of mass destruction, cyberattacks, volcanic eruptions, or foreign invasions. *'CODE RED' - Regional/National Emergency that may pose a possible threat to a major metropolitan area, national security, public safety/health, or national infrastructure. Typically issued during discoveries of terror plots, a nuclear meltdown, or catastrophic weather events. *'CODE ORANGE' - Local/Regional Emergency that poses a high risk to the safety of citizens of a major metropolitan area. Typically issued during a chemical spill, dangerous weather storms, or powerful earthquakes. *'CODE YELLOW' - Local Emergency that poses a moderate risk to the safety of citizens of a community. Typically issued during a high wind storm, gas leak, or flooding. *'CODE BLUE' - Local Emergency that poses a low risk to the safety of citizens of a community. Typically issued during a snowstorm, water main break, or power outage. *'CODE GREEN' - Local Emergency that poses a very low risk to the safety of citizens of a community. Typically issued during very minor events like a fallen tree, limited flooding, or plugged up toilets. 2012 coup attempt and transition to military dictatorship In December 2012, the nation became a military dictatorship lead by Thunderbirds101 and Microsoft Sam, following a failed coup attempt by the USSR. The response was immediate. VIPs and allies of Thunderbirds101 were given luxury property and wealth. Congress and the courts were stripped of their powers, paving the way for a military dictatorship. Canada was swiftly annexed with minimal resistance. The ICE (Internment and Corrections Encampment) facilities were established in the Arctic regions of Alaska and Canada, where anyone who dared speak out against or threaten the new dictatorship on the Internet or through media was deported to one of the camps for "re-education." Some human rights groups in the USA claimed ICE facilities are nothing more than slave labor and concentration camps, to which the USA has responded by deporting said groups to the facilities. Most other laws have remained intact, with only a few exceptions: *'Prisons abolished' - all crimes, no matter the severity, are punishable by either deportation to an ICE facility or death by various means. *'Military Police' - the military now acts as the main police force, with the assistance of drones. *'No more elections/political parties' - all elections are now banned, as well as all political parties (except the military). *'No homelessness permitted' - anyone (except allies of Thunderbirds101) found to be homeless will be sent to an ICE facility, regardless of their situation. Allies of Thunderbirds101 found to be in the street will be sent to a military base to recouperate. *'MODES' - MObile DEath Squads consisting of humans and drones patrol the streets twenty-four hours a day non-stop. If the MODES witness a crime being committed, they have full authorization to immediately use lethal force to resolve the situation, which typically results in the death of the perpetrator(s). The MODES are also used to execute opponents of the government and anyone who dares speak out or commit acts against it. *'Protests prohibited' - All protests, even if peaceful, are strictly prohibited; participation will result in deportation to an ICE facility or death by MODES. Events under the military dictatorship *'January 29, 2013' - At least one thousand Canadian civilians stage protests in downtown Whitehorse, Yukon, demanding that Canada's sovereignty be restored. Supreme Commander Thunderbirds101 instructs that the protestors be cornered on a cramped city intersection near downtown Whitehorse. After the protestors are huddled in one location, several MODES open fire on the crowd, killing at least half of them. The injured and the rest of the survivors are deported to various ICE facilities; injured protestors do not receive medical treatment. The Supreme Commander threatened that any more protests in the nation will result in similar consequences. *'January 30, 2013 (2:50 AM Newfoundland Standard Time)' - US navy and air forces are placed on high alert on the coast of Newfoundland and Labrador, in preparation for another stage in Operation American Wave. Gunship drones are seen fueling up, and supplies are loaded onto aircraft carriers and battleships. The target for the operation is currently unknown. *'January 30, 2013 (11:11 PM NST)' - After twenty-one hours of preparations, the United States launches an invasion of Greenland, ignoring threats of intervention by the USSR. The country is quickly overrun, with the only Danish military presence being a single battleship in Nuuk; American forces torpedo said ship into the ocean. The United States annexes Greenland primarily to exercise its Arctic dominance in the West, seize Greenland's resources, and remove European Union influence from the western hemisphere. *'February 5, 2013' - The Great European Invasion occurs. The USA, Great Britain, and the USSR attack Europe and annex nearly all of the countries. The USA takes control of Portugal, Spain, Italy, Denmark, while protecting Switzerland. *'February 10, 2013' - Massive construction activity is witnessed at a large site in the Mojave Desert in California. The USA refuses to comment on what it is as of yet. Meanwhile, the USA also places Iceland under military protection, citing "threats". *'March 26, 2013' - The USA military reports over a month of virtually no hostile activity or events in the nation or its annexed territories overseas. *'May 9, 2013' - The USA announces it has begun negotiations with the Geth Union to become allies. The same day, it invades North Korea and destroys the unstable regime and re-uniting Korea as one country. *'June 7, 2013 - '''The entire country is temporarily renamed "Amercia", after a misspelling in propaganda supporting the military dictatorship is seen with the words, "A BETTER AMERCIA". *'July 1, 2013''' - The USA releases a statement, applauding the return of the USSR. In reaction to the USSR giving up its European territories, Thunderbirds101 refused to consider giving up any of their territories conquered during the Great European Invasion. Also, on Canada Day, many protestors in Canada demand the USA restore Canada's sovereignty. In response, dozens of MODES ruthlessly break up the protests with lethal force, deporting survivors to ICE facilities in the Arctic. *'July 15, 2013' - The Utah Data Center is brought online south of Salt Lake City, Utah. The center monitors all communications, telecommunications, and Internet traffic on Earth 2, mining data in real time. It also monitors communications in space around Earth 2, looking for alien signals. The facility is guarded by drones and Rofl War Droids, and it is hardened against nuclear attack and electromagnetic pulses. *'July 24, 2013' - Thunderbirds101 acquires the Imperialist, a massive prototype warship stolen from the Communist Linux Penguin Army. *'July 27, 2013' - Aboard the Imperialist, Thunderbirds101 travels to the planet Tempest, one light year from Earth 2. There, he discovers huge shipyards, and uses them to begin building a fleet. *'January 23, 2014' - The USA forms an alliance with the Republic of Minecraft. *'January 31, 2014' - The USA invades and annexes Iceland. *'March 5, 2016 '- The USA invades and annexes Norway; the same day, the Imperialist assaults and destroys the EASlol Tower in Minecraft. Category:Nations Category:Military Dictatorships Category:Superpowers Category:Protagonists Category:Nations in North America